Bantz J. Craddock
|death_date= |birth_place= |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Bantz J. Craddock EUCOM.jpg |caption= General Bantz J. Craddock (ret.) |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1971-2009 |rank= General (retired) |commands=U.S. European Command Supreme Allied Commander Europe U.S. Southern Command |unit= |battles=Operation Desert Storm Kosovo War |awards= Defense Distinguished Service Medal (2) Army Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star Defense Superior Service Medal (2) Legion of Merit (3) Bronze Star Meritorious Service Medal (4) Army Commendation Medal (3) Army Achievement Medal Bundeswehr Cross of Honour in Gold }} Bantz John Craddock (born August 24, 1949) is a retired United States Army four-star general. His last military assignment was as Commander, U.S. European Command (USEUCOM) and the NATO's Supreme Allied Commander Europe (SACEUR) as well as the commanding officer of Allied Command Operations (ACO) from December 2006 to June 30, 2009. He also served as Commander, U.S. Southern Command from November 9, 2004 to December 2006. After his retirement in 2009, he was hired by MPRI, Inc., (sometimes called Military Professional Resources, Inc.) to serve as its corporate president. Early life Craddock was raised in Doddridge County, West Virginia. He graduated from Doddridge County High School in 1967. Military career Craddock was commissioned as an Armor officer upon graduation from West Virginia University. His initial tour of duty was with the 3rd Armored Division in Germany, followed by an assignment at Fort Knox, Kentucky, as an armor test officer for the U.S. Army Armor and Engineer Board. After completion of the Armor Officer Advanced Course, he was again assigned to the 3rd Armored Division, commanding a tank company in the 1st Battalion, 32nd Armor Regiment. In September 1981, Craddock was reassigned to the Office of the Program Manager, Abrams Tank Systems in Warren, Michigan, as a Systems Analyst and later as Program Executive Officer. After graduation from the Command and General Staff College, Craddock joined the 8th Infantry Division (Mechanized) in Germany, serving as the Executive Officer of the 4th Battalion, 69th Armor Regiment for two years. He was subsequently reassigned to the Division Headquarters as the Deputy G3, Operations. In May 1989, Craddock assumed command of the 4th Battalion, 64th Armor Regiment 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) at Fort Stewart, Georgia. He commanded the Tuskers for 26 months, deploying to Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm. Following command, Craddock was the Assistant Chief of Staff, G3, Operations, for the 24th Division. Subsequently, he attended the U.S. Army War College, graduating in 1993. Craddock then assumed command of the 194th Armored Brigade (Separate) at Fort Knox. In June 1995, Craddock inactivated the Brigade as part of the U.S. Army's post-cold war drawdown, and was assigned as the Assistant Chief of Staff, G3, for III Corps at Fort Hood, Texas. In 1996, Craddock was reassigned to the Joint Staff in the Pentagon as an Assistant Deputy Director in J5. In August 1998, he joined the 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized) in Germany as the Assistant Division Commander for Maneuver. While serving in that capacity, Craddock was designated as Commander of U.S. Forces for the initial entry operation into Kosovo. In August 1999, Craddock was reassigned as the Commanding General of the 7th Army Training Command, U.S. Army Europe. In September 2000, Craddock assumed command of the 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized) – the "Big Red One". From August 2002 to 2004, Craddock served as the Senior Military Assistant to the Secretary of Defense. Craddock served as Combatant Commander of United States Southern Command from 2004 until 2006. On July 14, 2006, NATO announced that, when his term as COCOM of the United States Southern Command expired, Craddock would succeed James L. Jones as Supreme Allied Commander Europe (SACEUR) — NATO's top commander of operations in Europe. The change-of-command ceremony at Mons, Belgium, occurred on December 7, 2006.Guantanamo chief to become NATO top commander, Reuters, July 14, 2006 Controversy Craddock defended the controversial Guantanamo Bay detention camp against criticism. While overseeing Guantanamo, he blocked attempts to get a commander of the camp reprimanded over abuse claims. Craddock insisted that the officer had done nothing wrong. On January 28, 2009, Der Spiegel reported obtaining a classified NATO document in which Craddock ordered troops to kill drug traffickers and bomb narcotics laboratories in Afghanistan, even if there is no evidence that they are involved in terrorist activities. Military honors Craddock's decorations include: Additionally, Craddock has been honored of the following associations: *United States Armor Association — Order of Saint George *National Infantry Association — Order of Saint Maurice Legionnaire * Ordnance Association — Order of Samuel Sharpe, Honorary Kentucky Colonel * Honorary Texan, Artillery Association — Order of Saint Barbara Civilian Awards A bridge in Doddridge County West Virginia on 50 was dedicated to Gen. Craddock in 2006. References * External links *Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe *United States European Command Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:United States Army generals Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the NATO Meritorious Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Badge of Honour of the Bundeswehr Category:Commanders of the Order of Merit of the Republic of Poland Category:West Virginia University alumni Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:Military personnel from West Virginia Category:People from Doddridge County, West Virginia Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Maurice Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Defense Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Military Order of the Cross of the Eagle, Class I